At Last
by Gina Molly Potter
Summary: William is enjoying his new life and familly. During all this he finds love in an unexpected person. A WilliamPhoebe romance.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

William was now lying in his bed taking opportunity of the empty room. Any minute now and Dylan would walk through the door and start a big mess. Funny enough, this didn't bother William anymore, he was now used to Dylan's vivacity. But it was nice to have some alone time to think about his life. How everything was going to change now. William was thrilled with the idea of finally settling down. He never complained to this father about the moves and when he was little his mother always made them look like fun new adventures. But he always wanted to know what it was like to be part of something; to not be afraid of making a new friend knowing that he wouldn't stay around for much longer or to get too involved with a girl because it couldn't last. And now, with the help of his family, he was elected president of the student's body. For the first time he felt like he belonged to a place. And then there was the way he got the news… His grin actually grew wider when he remembered Phoebe running into his arms, happy with his victory…

He remembered how he felt when his father told them that they would leave. William was devastated, but he tried not to show. He knew that Phoebe was disappointed at him for not arguing with his father and just accepting another move. He had moved around the country for countless times, he knew the drill. But at that moment he realized how much he started to care about his new family, how much he was enjoying this new town… And he felt ashamed too. When he looked into the sad eyes of his father, he was ashamed at how selfish they had been. How selfish he had been. They were so worried about themselves, that they didn't realize that, for the first time in a long time, their parents were really happy. Of course his father wasn't depressed or somber before he met Helen. But when he found her again William could see **true** happiness in his father's manners. William hadn't seen his father behaving like that since his mom was alive… The awful thing was that William and his siblings ignored all this just because they wouldn't at least try to get along.

But that was in the past now. They were together again and that was all that mattered. Of course they were all grounded and William was ok with that. It was actually fun to be at home with a bunch of kids. They were loud and annoyed the hell out of him. But he loved them all. He was happy with his family. He was happy that everyone seemed to be happy together. He was happy that his dad finally found a woman that made him smile again. And Helen was a great woman, with her group hugging and all the craziness that came with her. William liked her a lot and loved the fact that she made his dad happy and that she balanced his father in every way. She would never be his new mother; no one could replace his mom. But if his father had to marry again, William was glad he did with someone so capable of loving like Helen. And he was learning to love her with each passing day.

As for her kids, they were simply great. William couldn't understand why they took so much time to realize that they were great together. The little Norths he already considered his new siblings. As for Dylan and Phoebe it was a different story. Maybe it was because they were so close in age, so it is difficult to start seeing them as a brother and a sister. You just don't wake up one day and start thinking about someone you previously didn't know and had absolutely nothing in common as a brother or a sister just because your parents are married. Well, with the young ones it is not so difficult (maybe it was the protective big brother instinct in him), but it is difficult with the older one.

He now considers Dylan as a great friend. When they passed the angry I-don't-like-you-because-ours-parents-married-and-we-don't-have-anything-in-common faze, they started to really get along. Dylan was completely different from William. He was loud, talkative, creative, impulsive, disorganized and an artist. Everything William wasn't and that's why they made a great duplet. Hell, if William was now president it was because of Dylan's ideas! William was 18 and a senior he took school very seriously and was what you could call a straight A student. Dylan was 16 and a junior and school to him was only for fun. But he was very intelligent and despite his lack of effort he didn't get bad grades at all. They disagreed in everything, but had lots of fun together teasing each other and flirting with random girls or just doing guy's stuff. The only thing they had in common was the fact that they were both on the basketball team. They hang out together in school a lot these days, as contrary to those days they avoided each other like the plague. And William was much happier the way things were right now. If Dylan was actually his brother he didn't think they would get along this well. They were friends and that's what it was important.

As for Phoebe, William was still trying to figure her out. He recorded that the first time he saw her, his first thought was: "She's hot!" Then he remembered that their parents were married and that made them stepsiblings, so he pushed the thought out of his mind immediately. And then she really started to get on his nerves because she was always making fun of him and Cristina, trying to be superior with her sarcasm. He was really furious with her when Cristina told him the story about Phoebe kissing some guy Cristina had her eyes on, even if she was the one that warned Cristina about him. Yes, he was very protective of his sister, but even now he didn't understand why he was so worked up about that image. Maybe it was because he never thought Phoebe would go for a superficial guy like that just to spite Cristina. Or maybe he already had protective feelings towards her too, just the way he had for Cristina. He didn't know. But the way he felt about her was completely different from the way he felt about Cristina. For example, he would throw up if someone suggested that he should kiss Cristina (ew!), but William actually considered kissing Phoebe when Dylan suggested it. And he didn't want to admit at the time, but he kinda liked the idea. But then she made a face like she was disgusted with the idea and he pretended he didn't liked the idea too. And the way he felt when she was in his arms, happy because he won the election, well… he never felt that way when he hugged his sister.

He didn't know how to label his and Phoebe's relationship. He guessed they were friends, but he couldn't explain exactly what happened, it was like there was this tension between them all the time. At least on his part it was always there. He just never felt at ease with her when they were alone. But he tried to put it aside and most of the time they got along just fine. Phoebe was an interesting companion. She was fun and free minded and at the same time a strong girl. She had interesting opinions about everything, she was sarcastic, but she appeared to be was always smiling. And her smile could light up the whole room… At school they didn't hang out much. Sometimes she and Cristina joined him and Dylan. Sometimes it was just her and Cristina alone in some table. And sometimes she hung out with her group of friends, a bunch of musicians and actors. She wasn't one of the "popular" girls at school, but William noticed how the guys looked at her. Once, one of the guys from the team made a crude comment about her. He forgot that Dylan was her brother and got punched on the nose. If he hadn't done that, William would have gladly done it.

At home they didn't talk much. Sometimes she asked him how were things at school, with him being the president and all. And he asked her about her songs and stuff like that. Mostly they were interrupted by one of the younger kids. But William liked her a lot, even if he didn't know her enough. And he knew she cared about him too, it was evident by the way she was happy when he won the election and by the sad and disappointed look she throw at him when she realized he didn't tell his dad about his victory. And he was also happy that Phoebe and Cristina were great friends now too. Phoebe was a good influence for Cristina. William couldn't help the big smile when he remembered the story Phoebe told him about how Cristina threw some disgusting mixture on that jerk at the party… He really wanted to get to know more about her.

Just at that moment, the door opened with a bang and Dylan entered the room talking to someone over the phone.

- Come on, Carol, it wasn't like that at all… I was showing her my new song… Of course I was going to show it to you too, but Cristina was the one who gave me the idea… Of course she is not my muse, are you crazy? Yeah, yeah I know you don't like her, but she is my stepsister…

William chose that moment to leave the room, he really wasn't in the mood to listen to another of Dylan and his on and off girlfriend's discussions. He and Carol were always fighting and William really didn't understand how they always managed to get back together. Maybe they liked the prospect of making up. William had once a glimpse of how that went and let's just say that the temperature of the room must have climbed a few degrees… It was steamy! But William didn't see a future for them, they never stayed together for more than two weeks! Carol was a nice girl (hot as hell!) but she was possessive and always drove Dylan crazy with her jealousy. And William had to admit that Dylan gave her reason to be jealous must of the time…

William didn't want a relationship like that for him. It looked like it was consuming. Actually he wasn't looking for the right girl at the moment. He preferred to have fun while The Right Girl didn't show up. He was a popular guy at school, so the girls were always throwing themselves at him. It was kind of annoying sometimes, because he knew none of them wanted to know the real William. They just wanted to show off to their friends or were looking for fun. He wasn't a saint at all, but when he went out with a girl he always made clear to them that he wasn't looking for a relationship. William was always so stressed out with school stuff and worrying about his future that sometimes he wanted to just have a good time and relax.

He went into the living room and it was a mess. The younger kids were running around the room while Helen tried to calm them down. Jimi was listening to some loud music while the girls tried to dance to it and looking like they were having the time of their life. Joni, of course, was taping everything while Harry couldn't stop laughing at them. Cristina was lying on the sofa listening to her ipod, while reading some novel. She was oblivious to her surroundings, but William needed some quietness. He went upstairs to the lighthouse. He stopped first in his room to get a book (almost got def with Dylan's screaming).

When William was getting to his destiny his ears got the sound of a guitar and a sweet voice. He could have turned his back and got back downstairs, but he was charmed. He loved that song and the voice was so beautiful… He felt like he was hearing the calling of a mermaid. He wasn't surprised to find Phoebe sitting there with her hair flying with the wind, playing her guitar, with her eyes closed and singing with all her heart. That didn't mean that she was screaming, just that she was feeling every word of the song. She didn't notice that William was watching her. That probably was a good thing because otherwise she could see the open admiration in his eyes.

He knew that song. And he loved it. His father used to hear that song a lot; it was a Joni Mitchell song. His dad wasn't a Joni fan, but he loved that song. He used to sit at home some times and listen to it with his eyes closed and a smile to his face. But right now William was sure that in the future whenever he hears this song, he would remember this moment. The song never sounded so beautiful to him before. He silently sat opposite Phoebe and heard her singing.

_Oh I am a lonely painter  
I live in a box of paints  
I'm frightened by the devil  
And I'm drawn to those ones that ain't afraid  
I remember that time you told me, you said,  
"Love is touching souls"  
Well surely you touched mine  
'Cause part of you pours out of me  
In these lines from time to time  
Oh, you're in my blood like holy wine  
You taste so bitter and so sweet  
Oh I could drink a case of you, darling  
And I would still be on my feet  
I would still be on my feet_

_I met a woman  
She had a mouth like yours  
She knew your life  
She knew your devils and your deeds  
And she said,  
"Go to him, stay with him if you can  
But be prepared to bleed"  
But you are in my blood  
You're my holy wine  
So bitter, Bitter and so sweet  
Oh, I could drink a case of you, darling  
And I would still be on my feet  
I would still be on my feet._

At the end of the song she opened her eyes and was a little startled to find William staring at her. Their eyes met and she just smiled. He smiled back.

- How long are you there? - she asked shyly.

- For awhile... Long enough to know that you are amazing. – William said sincerely.

- Thanks. – And she looked down to hide her blushing – That means a lot to me.

- I really love this Joni Mitchell's song, but it never sounded so beautiful to me before.

His answer made her blush deeper. But she looked up and asked surprised:

- Do you like Joni Mitchell?

- Well, I don't know her work really well, but what I know I really like. This song in particular I love. This was the song that introduced me to Joni Mitchell. My dad used to hear it from time to time and I fell in love with it. How about you?

- Oh, my mom loves Joni's work. She named one of her daughters Joni for Christ's sake! – Her smile grew, but she continued: - I grew up listening to her songs and I guess it is only natural that I totally love her work and she became a model for me. Her songs are about the things that really matter in life. But this song is my favorite. I remember my mom hearing it with her eyes closed and a huge smile on her face…

- Funny that you are saying this, because I remember my father doing the same thing. – William interrupted her – Do you think they were remembering each other?

- Probably. – She answered with a beautiful smile.

- So, do you think of someone in particular when you sing this song?

"_Shoot, where did this come from?"_ William thought alarmed.

Phoebe looked down before answering:

- No one. I just like the idea of finding someone that makes me feel so strongly like that. Someday, that is.

- I will always remember you when I hear this song again. – "_Damn, damn, damn! Did I just say that aloud? Well, by her shocked face I guess I did." – _I mean, I just loved the way you sang it. So I guess I will always remember this moment.

- Thanks, William. This means a lot coming from you.

- What do you mean? – He was surprised by her answer.

- I don't know. I always got the impression that you were kinda annoyed by my singing…

- Actually, I think this is the first time I have the pleasure to hear you really singing something. The other times you were always around the house just stringing your guitar and mumbling some words, but I never saw you like this. I'm sorry you felt that way, because now I can say you are truly great. To prove my point, may I stay here with you? I would love to hear more and I promise you I won't annoy you.

Phoebe smiled to him:

- Of course you can stay! But I'm sure you are just trying to run away from that massive mess Jimmi and the kids are doing downstairs and probably hiding from some screaming match between Dylan and Carol again. Am I close?

- Guilty as charged!

Phoebe just laughed and started to sing "I'm Like a Bird". William opened his book and while he heard her singing, he thought that he really wanted to know Phoebe more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

William was lying in his bed reading "1984" by George Orwell. He decided to take a break from his studies and relax a little bit. He already studied that topic and didn't think he would learn anything new if he read the whole thing again. William was actually very tired. This week he had to write an important assay for English class, had a difficult meeting with the principal about some demands the students were making, was part of a much anticipated debate about the war in Iraq for the debate team, studied for the SAT, not to mention the practices with the basket team. Tired? Scratch that: he was exhausted!

So, again, he postponed filling out his college applications forms. In reality, the real reason William was avoiding his applications forms was his growing doubts. His whole life he believed that he was going to follow in his father footsteps and become a Coast Guard officer. But lately he was having second thoughts. Now that he didn't have the prospect of a new move, he liked the idea of staying in one place and being part of something. So now he wasn't sure if he wanted to have a military life. He didn't want to spend his entire life moving from place to place. He already did that and, although fun at times, he didn't want that for the rest of his life. And so he avoided his applications forms because he wanted time to think about what he really wanted to do for the rest of his life. He already had an idea, but after preparing his whole life to be an officer, to make a decision like that wasn't easy.

William was turning a page of the book, when the door burst open. He didn't even bother to look at the door when he asked:

- When are you going to learn to knock on the door first, Dylan?

- Never. But I'm not here to learn good manners, Will. I'm here to ask you something.

- What do you want?

- Well, there's this party…

- Forget it!

- Come on, William!

Now, William took his eyes away from the book when he heard Christina's voice. He saw Christina next to Dylan, their faces full of expectation. To his surprise Phoebe was in the room too; she was laying on Dylan's bed reading a magazine, her posture full of indifference.

- Are you part of this too? – He directed his question to Phoebe.

- No way. I just don't have anything better to do and I thought it would be fun to see these two begging you for something.

At this Cristina started her speech:

- Please, Will. This party is going to rock. I'm one of the few freshmen who were invited. It'll be at Lindsay's, you know, that red-haired senior cheerleader? She asked me to invite you too. I think she likes you. Didn't you two used to be an item? I'm sure I remember you two together…

- Anyway, Will. – Dylan interrupted Cristina's rambling. – We were all invited, but you know how Frank is, he won't let us go unless you or Phoebe goes too. But I guess he changed his mind about Phoebe, because, even thought she is coming, he said we were only going if you went too…

- Are you really going to this party? – William couldn't suppress the surprise in his question to Phoebe.

- I have nothing better to do this weekend. And I guess it will be a good laboratory to see from a front seat a bunch of crazy hormonal teenagers behaving like monkeys moved by alcohol. It is a sacrifice for the art! – She added the last bit with a hint of her usual sarcasm. – And, more important, Cristina was boring me to death with her incessant begging.

Phoebe just rolled her eyes when Cristina made a rude gesture towards her.

- And why in hell would dad ask for me to go if he knew you were going?

- Maybe he thinks you are more responsible… – Cristina answered before Phoebe.

- Or maybe – Phoebe interrupted her- he knew you wouldn't go to this party even if you were tied up and forced to go, assuring this way that Dylan and Cristina would stay safely at home…

- And why would he think that?

- Yeah, Will, why? You are the king of fun! – Dylan laughed hard.

For the first time, Phoebe looked at him:

- William, these last few weeks all you do is study, go to meetings and practices and them study some more. Now I ask you: why would your father think that?

Although William saw concern in Phoebe's eyes, he was kind of offended that she and Dylan thought that he didn't know how to have fun. He didn't even think when he answered:

- Well, I'm going then. Just so you know, I can be fun when I want, I was just busy…

His rambling was cut short with Cristina's shrieks. She jumped up and down, hugging Dylan and then she threw herself at William's neck, kissing his face with enthusiasm:

- Thank you, thank you, thank you, Wills! You're the best big brother ever! I have to go. I'm going to call Evana. We have to decide what we are going to wear… Where is the phone?

- No way you are getting to the phone first! – Dylan interrupted her. – I have to call David and then I have to talk with Ariana. We are going to the party together…

William didn't hear the end of Dylan's speech, because he and Cristina were racing each other searching for the phone. He suddenly found himself alone with Phoebe in his room.

- What are you reading? – Phoebe asked suddenly.

- "1984" by George Orwell.

- Very hippie of you, man. Look out for the Big Brother. – Phoebe mocked with a slight smile. – I actually like this book a lot, but now I'm in a Jane Austen phase. I'm reading "Pride and Prejudice" now.

- I had to read that for a class. It is interesting. So, you are really going to this party?

- And miss all the free beer, cute jocks drinking their asses off while giggling girls ogle them? Of course I'm going!

- I don't think you are going to have fun if you despise those parties this much. And now that I'm going, you don't have to go anyway.

- I'm kidding, Will. Don't tell my friends, but I actually have fun in those parties. I don't normally hear that kind of music, but I like to dance. And I need a break from all the stress. School is making me crazy, we're rehearsing a new play and I'm preparing to my audition…

- So, are you really going to Julliard then? – William interrupted her.

- If they want me there. It is my dream, but if I don't get in, I have a few options I'm willing to try. I just know that I want to sing for the rest of my life.

- You are so lucky to know exactly what you want to do with your life…

- What are you talking about? – Phoebe asked surprised. – I thought you were going to the Coast Guard, like your father. I thought you were applying to the Coast Guard Academy.

- I thought so too, but I'm having second thoughts. – William hesitated. - Look, this is all new to me. I haven't even talked with Cristina or dad about it, but for the past few weeks I have been thinking that I already spent my entire life moving from city to city and I'm not sure I want to do that anymore. And I'm not sure I'm cut out for military life either. I had a taste of how the military discipline works, at home with dad, you know, and I don't know if I want to live like that.

- Wow, William, I don't know what to say. I always thought you wanted to be an officer. But I guess this is a surprise to you too. When are you planning to talk about this with your dad? Are you afraid of his reaction?

- Not really, I guess he will be surprised, but I know he will support my decision no matter what. I'm just trying to make one, that's all. Then I'm going to talk to him.

- So do you have any idea what you are going to do?

- I have an idea. – William paused, deciding if he should tell her. – I have being thinking about law school. I'm not sure I'm cut out for that, but the idea is growing on me each passing day…

- William, this is perfect! – William thought the room became very bright with the force of Phoebe's smile. – I think you are going to be a really great lawyer! The things you convinced the principal to accept only prove that you have power of persuasion. You are the president of the student's body and you have great grades and you are on the debate team… Oh, I'm sure you'll be accepted in any school you apply to.

- Hold your horses, Phoebe. You are reminding me a lot of Cristina right now.

- Hey, I have to share a room with her! – She smiled fondly. – I guess her constant enthusiasm is rubbing on me. Not good for my tough image, huh?

- Nope. But don't worry your secret is safe with me. So, you really think this is a good idea?

- Of course I do! I don't know why you doubt yourself. You like to read, you are the best on the debate team and you always fight for what you believe is right… Of course this is a great idea! We have to tell Cristina, she will tell you this is perfect.

William was thrilled with her enthusiasm. The things she said lifted a great weight from his shoulders that he didn't even know was there. Suddenly he was feeling relaxed and without even noticing he made his decision. Yeah, now he really wanted to celebrate.

- Thanks, Pheebs. You know what? This party doesn't feel like such a bad idea anymore. I'm in desperate need for a break too and I'm feeling a lot better now.

- You go, Mr. King of Fun! Now I really, really have to go to this party, just to make sure you won't drown yourself in all that fun. And we have to celebrate the new life ahead of you.

- Thanks again, Pheebs. Does that mean you are going to keep me company at the party?

- It's a date! – She blushed and added quickly. – Well, not a date, really… We are going together, but not like a couple or anything… You are free to hang out with others girls if you want…

William just smiled softly while she stammered.

- Don't worry, Phoebe. I know what you meant. But just so you know, I really love your company and I wouldn't trade it for anyone.

Phoebe just smiled at his statement and got up from Dylan's bed.

- That is settled then. Well, I have to go now. Practice… -She added with a little sigh.

But she stopped briefly at the door to say:

- I'm glad you are coming, Will. I think your father demanded your presence in our little outing just to make you get out of the house for a while. He knew you wouldn't say no to Cristina. You deserve to have some fun.

- I'm glad I'm going too, Pheebs.

As she left the room, William smiled to himself. He had a date with Phoebe North!

* * *

Author's note:

Wow! I just wanted to say thank you guys for the reviews. I had the first chapter of this story in my computer for ages and finally decided to post it here on I was so thrilled with your response that I started to write the second chapter right away. I have a pretty good idea where this story is going, but I find really funny how sometimes these stories write themselves like they have a real life. This chapter for example was totally different from the original plan.

And I want to apologize for any grammar mistakes you are finding in this. English is not my first language. I'm Brazilian and I speak Portuguese. I have never been in an English speaking country for that matter, so sometimes it is difficult to express myself in English. You are free to correct me anytime, I always enjoy learning.

Third chapter is on its way. Hugs to everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Phoebe didn't know why she was so nervous. It was a lame party after all! It wasn't like she had a date or something… She blushed just to remember how she brought that word in front of William. Then she scolded herself, why did she have to blush so damn much in front of William? She was Phoebe, a tough, sarcastic girl who wasn't afraid to speak her mind to anyone. So why did she become such a silly girl sometimes when she was with William?

She knew the answer to that question, but she still didn't understand why. She liked William. Like, _really_ _liked_ him. Like, she had a crush on him. Why, God, why her? At first she didn't even pay attention to him; he kind of annoyed her. She thought he was a nerd and a neat freak with all his military posture. But then she started to know the real him. He was mature, strong minded, smart, fun, a great big brother (a quality she admired being a big sister herself), respected the rules, but knew like none how to break them (see their little project to separate their parents), a true leader. He was Christina's best friend and vice-versa and really cared and helped the little ones, he even adopted her brothers and sisters as his own and that only made him dearer to her heart, because her siblings were everything to her, even if they annoyed her most of the time. And on top of that he was hot! Actually she could understand why she liked him, it is just that she always thought she would fall in love with some intellectual guy, probably someone linked to arts like her and, of course, who were not her stepbrother. But she couldn't do anything about her feelings, because: 1) William never gave any reason for her to believe that he liked her too and 2) Her mom and stepdad would have a heart attack if they found out about her infatuation.

So, here she was getting dressed to her "date" with William, trying to look good but not too dressed up. Phoebe considered herself a very in girl, she liked fashion and couture, she was her mother's daughter after all, but she didn't like to use the same type of clothes everyone else was using. She was a classic girl, but modern at the same time. At the end, Christina choose the dress for her saying it was perfect and that all the boys would break their necks trying to look at her when she entered the room. The only boy she really wanted looking at her with interest was William, but she didn't tell Christina that. She was listening to an old Joan Baez song while she put her silk gray dress on. It was from a Brazilian stylist who was friends with her mom, she gave the short dress to Phoebe last year when they met in New York. Lau chose a red purse styled by their mum and a pair of red sandals to go with the dress.

- Come on, Phoebe. We're going to be late. I'm sure everyone is already there.

Christina burst through the door, anxious. She was so excited about the party, she managed to be the first one to get ready and was pestering everyone around the house.

- You mean, David is already there. – Phoebe teased her about her crush in Dylan's best friend.

She eyed Cristina who was stunning in a green dress. She knew that David liked her too and he would be crazy not to make a move at her tonight. Christina just rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out before marching down the stairs. Phoebe only finished the final touches in her makeup and got out of the room. Dylan, Phoebe and William were together at the end of the stairs waiting for her. They all looked up when they heard her and she noted, with satisfaction, that William apparently lost his ability to blink.

- Looking good, sis! – Dylan smiled and offered his hand to her.

Her smile froze in her face when she noted her mother running towards them with a camera in her hands:

- Mom! It's not like this is the first time we're going to a party. You're behaving like Naoko.

- I know, sweetie. But you're all so beautiful together! Oh, I love this dress! Here, here! Let me take a picture of you all.

Phoebe just rolled her eyes and sighed as her mother started to get pictures of them. Her stepdad was playing with Ethan and Aldo, while Marisa, Bina, Lau, Joni, Mick, Otter, Ely and Kelly prepared to camp outside in the garden; Michael was their leader of course. Jimmi was brooding in a corner of the room because he wanted to go to the party, but their mother said he was too young to go to parties. Naoko and Harry were studying and bickering at the table. Phoebe smiled while her mother directed them:

- Now, now I want a picture of my girls together! And now, my boys!

Phoebe watched while Helen took a picture of Dylan and William and she took the opportunity to admire William. He was handsome with black trousers and a light blue long sleeved shirt.

- Come here, Phoebe. I want to take a picture of you and William and then I'm going to take one of Cristina and Dylan.

Phoebe hurried to William's side and felt butterflies in her stomach when she felt his arm around her waist.

- You look really beautiful, Pheebs! – He said quietly, just for her.

She looked up at him and smiled:

- Thanks, Will. You're not bad yourself.

At that exact moment, while she was smiling up at William, her mom took a picture. William and Phoebe were out of their trance and Phoebe looked at her mom. Helen had a weird look in her eyes when she looked at them, but didn't say anything. She happily called Dylan and Christina, who were teasing each other during the entire exchange.

They were already at the door, when the admiral reached them:

- William and Dylan, I trust you to take care of the girls. And please behave yourselves. Your curfew is at midnight.

- Come on, dad! Can't we stay a little bit longer? How about a two o'clock curfew? – Christina pleaded with her puppy eyes.

- One o'clock and that's it.

- Thanks, daddy! – Christina thanked, hugging and kissing her dad, who smiled proudly.

- Ok, you behave. William and Dylan don't let any boys near your sisters.

- Yes, sir! – William answered, saluting his father. Christina and Phoebe just rolled their eyes.

When they got to William's car, William opened the passenger door to Phoebe. Dylan went to the back seat and closed the door before Christina entered.

- Why can't you be a gentleman like Will, Dylan? – Cristina complained when she was finally in the car.

- Where is the charm in that? – He answered with a cocky grin, putting an arm around Cristina's shoulder.

Cristina scoffed and pushed Dylan away from her.

- Hey, hey, calm down! I don't think David likes violent girls.

- Shut up, Dylan.

- I'm sure he doesn't like bad tempered cheerleaders…

- I'm going to kill you, Dylan!

William and Phoebe just laughed listening to their siblings bickering during the trip to Lindsey's house. When they got there, William parked nearby. The house was full and the music was loud. Dylan and Cristina hurried out of the car, trying to find their friends. William only shouted to them:

- We are going to meet here at the car at half past midnight!

They only acknowledged him with a wave of their hands and went on. Phoebe and William walked side by side silently towards the house. William was the first to break the silence:

- Have I told you how beautiful you are tonight?

- Yeah, but it is always good to hear it.

- I guess I will have to stay near you all night long if I intend to keep the boys away from you. Dad wouldn't forgive me otherwise.

Phoebe just laughed heartily at him. When they were at the door, William offered her his arm and asked with a mocking English accent:

- May you give me the honor, milady?

Phoebe did a little courtesy and answered, while accepting his arm:

- But of course, sir.

When they entered the house, they saw that the party was at full force. A DJ was in one of the corners playing hip hop loudly. The room was cleared off its furniture, so people had space to dance and they were taking advantage of it. Phoebe saw that Christina found her friends and was in a corner looking at David, who was talking to Dylan.

- Do you want something to drink? I'm going to get a beer.

- A beer is fine, thanks.

Phoebe almost regretted it, because in order for William to get their drinks, they had to break contact. She watched people dancing to "My Love" on the floor and started to get in the mood for dancing. She loved to dance to this song. She was waiting for William, when someone touched her shoulder. She turned to see who it was and was surprised, in a bad way, to see Stephan, a guy she had the displeasure to date once.

- Long time no see, Pheebs! What's up?

- Nothing much, Steve. – She knew he hated the nickname. But he chose to ignore her.

- So are you here alone? Do you want to get it on on the dance floor?

- No to both questions. – She rolled her eyes irritated.

- Come on, Pheebs. You know I got the moves…

- I'm pretty sure she said no.

William interrupted Stephan and gave Phoebe her drink.

- Oh, you're here with your brother. – Stephan asked with a smirk.

- He's not my brother!

- She is not my sister!

Phoebe and William answered at the same time. William snaked his arm around Pheobe's waist protectively and looked pointedly at Stephan, who seemed to finally get the hint that he wasn't welcomed there.

As soon as Stephan walked out, William let go of Phoebe. She sipped her beer, trying to hide her disappointment.

- I'm sorry about that, Will. I don't know what I was thinking when I went out with that guy. He is just so annoying!

- Hey, I'm here to protect you from these guys anyway.

- But don't scare the good ones away!

- I don't think we will find a good enough guy for you here.

- William, you are going to spoil me if you keep saying things like that. But we're here to have some fun. And talking about fun, do you want to dance?

- No, no, no! I don't dance, I'm horrible at dancing

- No, he is horrible at dancing. – Phoebe answered pointing to a guy who looked like he was having a seizure. – I saw you dancing at our parents wedding and you are not a bad dancer.

- That was the wine acting!

She took one of his hands in hers and led him to the dance floor, where Dylan was already dancing with a brunette. Probably Ariana, Phoebe thought. William was waving to some of his team mates when Phoebe asked:

- Whatever happened to Carol, William?

- They broke up again, but this time I think it is permanent. I've never seen Dylan so angry with anyone like that before. Apparently she said a few hurtful things about Christina because she was jealous. He didn't want to talk to me about it and I'm not sure I want to hear it. I don't know why she was so jealous of Christina anyway. She is his stepsister; it' not like anything is going to happen between them.

-You're right. – Phoebe agreed with a somewhat forced smile.

-The important thing is that he has moved on now.

William gave Dylan the thumbs up when the brunette girl wasn't facing him and Dylan nodded with a smile. Phoebe started to dance and laughed at William when she saw that he was holding back.

- Relax, Will!

- I feel like everyone is staring at me.

- No one is paying attention to you.

As the party went on, William started to relax and enjoy himself. Phoebe couldn't help but admire the way his body moved. How could someone be so perfect like that? She felt like the luckiest girl at the party just because of that moment. At some point their bodies started to get really close, maybe it was because the room was crowded or maybe they were drawn to each other, but Phoebe almost couldn't breathe when she noticed that. The moment was broken when a beautiful read haired girl interrupted them.

- William! You came! I was looking for you when I saw Christina, but I didn't see that you were here at the dance floor. – She completely ignored Phoebe and just put herself between them.

- Oh, hi, Lindsay! Do you remember Phoebe?

Lindsay just looked at her direction and gave a small nod. At that moment, another song began to play and Lindsay put her arms around William's shoulders (without any resistance, Phoebe thought) saying:

- I love this song. Let's dance!

-Actually, I was here with… - He began embarrassed, but Phoebe interrupted him coldly:

- It doesn't matter, Will. I think I'm going to find Christina now. You can stay here and dance with the Lohan wannabe. – She added the last bit with a sarcastic smile directed to Lindsay. – I don't care.

She just shook her shoulders and left the dance floor. The moment she left she regretted her actions. Shit, why did she have to act like a jealous bitch? She finally found Christina, but didn't approach her when she saw her kissing David near the stairs. She decided to get some fresh air and cool her head for a bit. She went to the front of the house and walked towards William's car. She wanted to be alone for a moment. God, she was so furious with herself, but what she really wanted to do was to strangle that girl! She sighed and tried to control her emotions. She had her back to the house and didn't see that someone was approaching her.

- I was looking for you.

- You didn't have to. – She turned to look at him. – I'm sorry for the way I acted, Will. It is just that she totally ignored me… You can go back to the house and have a good time. Don't worry about me.

- I was having fun with you, Pheebs. – William answered sincerely. – Lindsay and I… Well, we have a history, but it's over. Apparently, she didn't get it. But I was having a good time with _you_ in there.

Phoebe looked him in the eye and smiled slightly. She could hear the song "Don't matter" playing in the house and was surprised when William asked:

- Wanna dance?

- Yeah, we can come back to the house…

- We can dance here. – William interrupted and circled her waist with his arms.

Phoebe couldn't believe in this. It was too good to be true. She came closer to him and put her arms around his shoulder. They fit perfectly together. Her head didn't quite reach his shoulder, so she rested it on his chest, while he rested his on the top of her head. She was in heaven. Phoebe found herself paying attention to every sensation: his smell, the way his arms around her felt, the song playing at the back… Suddenly she felt William's nose caressing her right cheek and she lifted her face to him. She looked him in the eyes and was surprised to see the passion she felt reflected in them. And then she closed her eyes and parted her lips in a silent invitation. She felt William's lip softly caressing her forehead, her eyes, her nose, her cheeks…

And then he finally kissed her! _Really_ kissed her. Softly at first, but as she opened her mouth to receive him, it grew in passion. She never felt so connected to a person like this before. Never felt so much passion and tenderness together like this. She wasn't prepared to the force of her feelings. It was like she had found a part of her that was missing. And for the first time she knew where she belonged.

* * *

Author's note:

Thank you, guys, for the reviews. You have no idea how much they mean to me. You are encouraging me to write and I'm loving it, because I'm in love with this couple. Thank you for your incentive.

I'm working on the fourth chapter. Later!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He was kissing Phoebe. William kept repeating these words in his mind trying to believe in what was happening. He fantasized about kissing Phoebe before, but the reality was so much better than he ever dreamed of. Perfection was the only word that could describe that moment. Their lips and tongues moved together in perfect synchrony; their bodies fitted together. Even if he wanted, he couldn't describe what he was feeling at this moment. He pressed her back against the car and put his hands at her hips, feeling her soft curves. Everything was so overwhelming; he didn't want to think, he just wanted to feel. He wanted to feel Phoebe.

Their lips parted but their bodies remained close. Phoebe rested her head against his shoulder and put her arms around his waist. William kept one hand in her waist and the right one he used to caress her soft face. He lifted her chin, so he could look at her. She was more beautiful than ever. She had that satisfied look of a woman who was kissed and he felt his chest fill with pride to know that he was the one who put that look on her face. Her lips were slightly parted and were pink and a little swollen; her lipstick was gone. He lightly kissed her lips and said:

- You are so beautiful!

She smiled sweetly and started to plant little kisses on his chin and neck…

- I can't believe this is actually happening. – She said between kisses. – Could you pinch me so I'll know this isn't a dream?

- I'd rather do this instead…

He put his arms around her waist and kissed her again.

They stayed that way for what seemed like hours. Kissing, dancing, and laughing together. They were happy to just be that close to the other.

- I'm so glad I'm here with you. – William managed to say, while he kissed her neck.

- Me too. – Phoebe answered- I never thought this would come true…

William stopped the kissing and looked her in the eyes:

- So you have thought about kissing me before?

Phoebe blushed lightly, but nodded before saying:

- Yes, I have. When we first met you used to annoy me. Then I started to really know you and when I least expected I started to daydream about how it would be if we kissed. But, like I said, I never thought this would come true.

William smiled. He put his right hand on her left cheek and caressed her lips with his thumb, while saying:

- The first time I saw you all I could think about was how hot you were. Then I remembered that our parents were married and crushed all sinful thoughts about you. But when I started to know you it became impossible to hold back the attraction. Sometimes I would lie in my bed and dream for what seemed like hours about what I felt when I held you in my arms that day I won the election. Very girly, I know. But you never showed any sign that you were interested, so I just kept that to myself, trying to convince me that all I felt was admiration and friendship for you. I thought you would be freaked if you knew how I really felt.

- Why would I be freaked?

- We're stepsiblings, Pheebs!

- But we're not brother and sister, William. We aren't in any way related. We were not raised together. We are just two teenagers who happen to have their parents married to each other. My mother never adopted you nor did your father adopt me.

- Yeah, Phoebe, but still…

- There's nothing freak about this. At least that's not the way I feel. Other people may look at us and think we are weird. But I don't. As a matter of fact, this feels so right… But this is how I feel and I don't want to pressure you into anything you're not comfortable either…

She cast her eyes down and started to disentangle herself away from William's arms during the last bit of her speech. William panicked and held her firmly.

- Please, don't get me wrong Phoebe. I'm not saying I think this is weird. I just thought that you could think that the thought of us together would be weird… And I'm not making any sense now. What I want to say is that nothing ever felt so right to me before. This thing between us, right here, right now? It is heaven. No pressure, of course.

Phoebe smiled that smile that warmed his soul. All he could think about was kissing her again. And so he did. And she let him.

Sometime later, they found themselves sitting inside the car, on the front seats, holding hands, talking and, eventually, kissing.

- Do you think that we would ever get together like this if our parents never married? – William asked.

- I honestly don't know. I would probably just hate you, because you are oh so perfect! With your perfect notes, perfect posture, perfect speech and perfect games. I don't think I would've voted in you…

- Hey, I was the best candidate, I'll let you know! – He pretended to be offended, while Phoebe just laughed. – And I would probably hate you too. With your superior air, always trying to be sarcastic, hanging out only with your intellectual friends and thinking you were superior than the rest of us mortals just because you are a great artist. Oh, and always trying to be the coolest by making clear that you hate sports and everything related to it.

- So, I guess we should thank Frank and Helen for marrying! I'm sure they'll be thrilled when they found out that they are responsible for this!

They just laughed with the absurdity of the idea.

- Seriously, though, do you think they will get real mad at us?

- I guess so, at first. But they will get used to the idea eventually. Mom and dad just want to see us happy. And I'm happy. – William answered her looking her with piercing eyes.

- So, are you saying that we are not a onetime thing? You really want to try to work things between us? – Phoebe asked, trying, and failing miserably, to hide the hope in her question.

William smiled, before answering:

- Yes, I really want to see where this will go. But, don't get me wrong, I don't want anyone at home, except maybe Cristina, finding out about us for now. Talk about pressure.

Phoebe smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

- I agree with you. I really want to know you better and stay with you, but if mom and Frank find out about this now they would make our lives a living hell.

- Yeah. Helen would want to know about every little detail and know about our real feelings – he blushed a little at this – and dad would probably make sure that we never got a moment alone anymore. And with sixteen other kids at home, I'm sure he would succeed.

- But can we talk about it with Cristina and Dylan? Do you think they will be able to keep this a secret? Do you think they will like the news? – Phoebe asked anxious.

- Cristina and Dylan are more mature than they show. At least deep down. Cristina is very observant and she probably figured out this tension before we did; probably has our wedding all planed. Dylan on the other hand will be surprised. He's very protective of you, but he knows me now and he knows that he can trust me and he only wants to see you happy. I'm sure they'll be able to keep their mouths shut. And we'll need help if we want to keep this a secret from our parents and other siblings.

Phoebe nodded and suddenly started giggling.

- Oh, my God! I'm spending way too much time with Cristina. I'm giggling over the romantic notion that we're going to have a secret affair. Cristina will love this.

William laughed and held her hand. He kissed her right palm and started to kiss her arm and went up, making Phoebe laugh out loud. Her laugh died down when he kissed her neck . Then it all stopped when William started to kiss her mouth.

They were in the middle of a make out session when they heard someone knocking on the window. They jumped apart startled and William lowered the window to find a pissed off Cristina staring at them.

- What are you doing here? I was looking for you two for like hours…

She looked at William with more attention and then at Phoebe. When she noticed their disheveled looks and guilty eyes, she decided to let it go. At least for now.

- It doesn't matter. You guys have to help me with Dylan.

This got Phoebe's attention:

- What happened to Dylan? Is he okay? Is he hurt?

- He's fine. But I'm not sure he'll be tomorrow when I'm over with him… He's drunk, ok? I don't know what happened. He was with Ariana, I was with David and everything was great. But he kept drinking and drinking and started to yell at David, acting like a jealous brother. He kept yelling at David telling that he'd hurt him if David hurt me, that I was a especial girl who should be treated with respect and such things. David was a little drunk too and they almost got into a huge fight, but I stopped then. David run away from this party really pissed off… Anyway, now Dylan's passed out on the couch, Ariana's mad at him and went away with some other dude and I can't carry Dylan all by myself! What the hell was he thinking? I'm going to kill him, he ruined this party for me!

William was surprised, to say the least. It wasn't like Dylan to get drunk like that. He tried to talk to Cristina:

- Calm down, Cris. We're going there with you and get Dylan. And we'll deal with this situation tomorrow; right now we've to worry about him.

William and Phoebe left the car and followed Cristina back to the house. William sensed Phoebe's apprehension and gave a light squeeze on her hand, before putting his right hand on the small of her back. Phoebe was worried and mad at the same time. She was going to take care of her brother now, but tomorrow he would have to listen to her. Their mother always trusted them to do the right thing. She never opposed to them going out with their friends, but she always expected them to behave. And on top of that Dylan just ruined her perfect night with William.

When they got in the house, the music was louder than ever, but now they could see some wild things happening. That was the alcohol effect for sure. Cristina led them to where Dylan was. He's passed out on one couch at the far corner of the room with a couple heavily making out by his side. William took the lead and approached Dylan. He raised Dylan from the couch and put his right arm over his shoulder. Phoebe, who was silently seething, took his left arm.

- Hey, Will! Hey, Pheebs! – Dylan happily slurred. – Great party, huh? Where are you taking me?

- To the car, Dylan. – William answered. – We're going home!

- No, no, no… I want to stay I'm having a blast. And I have to keep an eye on Cris. David was all over her. I'm the defender of her honor!

Cristina blushed at his last comment. William, in spite of the situation, couldn't help but smirk:

- Cristina is here with us. David went home. And you don't have to worry about her; she's a big girl she can take care of herself. And she has me.

- But she has me too, now. – Dylan added. – I'm like her other big brother now. Except that she is not my sister…

- You're right, man. She has you too now, but you won't accomplish anything in this state. We're going home and you don't have really a say in the matter.

- Ok. – It was the only thing he said before he dropped his head on Phoebe's shoulder.

At the car, William and Phoebe dropped Dylan on the back seat and Cristina sat on the other corner of the seat, as far as possible from him, with her arms crossed and furious. William and Phoebe sat on the front. A few minutes later, they were startled with Cristina's next comment:

- Who the hell are you two? Jack and Rose?

Phoebe looked at her and saw Cristina eyeing with amusement the windows, which were fogged. Cristina continued her comments, forgetting her anger:

- Am I on the freak Titanic? Are you going to jump if he jumps?

As soon as she uttered the word "titanic" Dylan opened his eyes and arms and yelled:

- I'm the king of the world! – He collapsed again after that.

Everyone forgot about their anger towards Dylan and started laughing at him. William got serious and only answered to Cristina after a few minutes:

- We've something to tell you Cristina. But this is not the right time or place. We'll talk later.

Cristina nodded and added:

- Ok. But, just so you know: you have my blessing.

She only saw William's eyes lighting up and heard Phoebe's almost whisper:

- Thanks, Cris. This means a lot.

When they got at home, Dylan was snoring loudly and falling towards Cristina, who kept tossing him to the other side. William and Phoebe got out of the car and went to Dylan's side. Before opening the door, William gave Phoebe a meaningful look and lightly kissed her lips before whispering:

- We'll talk tomorrow.

Phoebe only nodded and helped him carry Dylan to the house. They stopped in their tracks when they saw Cristina paralyzed at the door. She looked like she'd seen a ghost.

- Oh, fuck, Frank must have waited for us…

Luckily for them the person that appeared at the door was Helen. She left Cristina gaping at the door and came to meet them.

- What happened to Dylan? Is he drunk?

- Yes, mom. – Phoebe answered. – I don't know what came into him. We found him passed out on a couch at the party.

- Oh, my god. I knew something happened, that's why I stayed up late. That's not like Dylan. How irresponsible… Come on, William, I'll help you take him to the bedroom. – She said while replacing Phoebe at Dylan's side. - Phoebe, you and Cristina can go to your room now. I'm going to take care of this.

William only had a chance to look back when they were at the stairs. He found Phoebe's eyes and gave a small nod. Phoebe only smiled.

When they got in the boy's room, Helen and William put Dylan in his bed. Helen took off his shoes and opened his shirt. Dylan only stirred.

- He's going to have some serious explanation to do tomorrow. And no more parties for him. I'm not even going to tell Frank about this, he was going to be so mad…

- Don't worry, Helen. I'll take care of him. You can rest now and talk to him tomorrow. And I'm sorry, I should've been more careful with him. – "But I was too busy snogging your daughter", he thought.

Helen smiled and put a hand in his cheek.

- This is not your fault, William. Dylan is old enough to know exactly what he was doing. He knows right from wrong. I'm going to talk to him tomorrow. And thank you for taking care of him.

When Helen left, William jumped in his bed and was beginning to remember the events of the night when he heard Dylan whimpering:

- I think I'm going to be sick…

William ran from the room to find a bucket. This was going to be a long night. At least he had great memories to keep him company (besides Dylan and his drunkenness). But he couldn't wait for the other day and start to create new memories with Phoebe.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

William woke the next morning with Dylan swearing over the alarm clock:

- Turn off this damn thing, man. My head is going to explode!

- Sorry – William answered – I forgot to set the alarm off since we don't have school today. But you know what? You deserve it! – He said turning it off none the less- What the hell were you thinking last night, man? You got really wasted and that's not like you at all.

- Please, not so loud. – He put his hands over his ears – I really don't know man. It just got out of hand. I started drinking and got a little buzzed and I knew what was happening but I really wasn't controlling my actions anymore. It was weird. And then I saw Cristina and David all over each other and well… I didn't like it.

- You do remember that you and David had a big fight?

- Oh, God… Yeah, I remember pieces of it. I'm going to call him today and apologize.

- Why did you do it? Why did you fight with him over Cris?

- Well, I don't know. I wasn't really controlling my actions, remember? But I guess I felt protective towards her. Me and Cris, well we fight a lot and I love to tease her, but we became friends. Cristina is one of the people I trust most and we just have this connection. And David is a good pal and all, but I know how his mind works… He is a player, just like me, if I want to be fair… So I guess I got worried with his real intentions. I knew that she liked him and I knew that he was interested too. But to actually see them together… I got protective. If I want to be totally honest I didn't want him to treat Cristina the way he treats other girls…

William nodded solemnly. He was actually glad with Dylan's concern:

- Thanks, man. It's great to know that you and Cris are good friends and that you worry about her. For a long time it was just me and her. It is great to know that you are willing to take care of her too. But you didn't have to handle things like that…

- Cristina drives me crazy with her girly things. But she is a force of nature to be reckoned with when she wants something. But she is my best friend, aside from you and Phoebe, of course. Oh, my God. She is furious with me, isn't she? She is going to kill me.

William laughed and just answered:

- You can count on it. She was so mad at you last night…

- I think I'm gonna puke… - Dylan interrupted and run off.

William was left alone. And started to remember the night before with a big smile on his face. He and Phoebe kissed. Again and again and again… And they were going to give it a try. Oh, my God, he was such a girl laying in his bed and remembering all the details from last night… Whatever, he didn't care. He was happy and he missed her already. He wondered if she was up already…

- False alarm. – William's wonderings were interrupted by Dylan's return. - I'm going to die. I'm serious, I'm never going to drink again! My head is going to explode, I swear to you, and I'm nauseous and everything is turning… I'm dying, I'm telling you!

- That's good. You deserve it! Next time remember what you are feeling right now!

- Yeah, yeah, I'm going to grab some water…

At this exact moment, someone knocked on the door. William felt his heart beating faster when he thought it might be Phoebe. But it was Helen.

- Good morning, boys. Good to see that you are already awake. Will, I know it is early, but I would like to talk with Dylan alone, please. – Helen said serious.

The two boys exchanged a worried look. Will nodded to Dylan, trying to convey in his eyes some support.

- Ok, Helen. Would you leave us alone for one bit, just so I can change clothes?

- That's all right, Will. I'll wait outside. – Helen answered, closing the door after her.

- Oh God, oh God, oh God – Dylan started muttering. – I'm fucked, I'm so fucked! And my headache just got worse, if that's possible…

- You were lucky that it was Helen who saw you last night. If it was dad then you'd have reason to be afraid… But I guess you'll be fine. Helen wasn't so much angry as disappointed. – William said while he threw a white t-shirt over his head and put a jeans on.

- Please, don't say that. I can't bear to think that I disappointed mom. I think I would prefer her angry or hear your father yelling at me, than to see disappointment in mom's eyes.

- I understand the feeling. But you'll have to face the consequences of your acts… - Will finished tying his shoes and went for the door. – Good luck! – He wished before he got out.

He found Helen just outside, supporting her back against the wall.

- Don't be so hard on him. He's really sorry about last night. – Will asked Helen.

- I won't make any promises, Will. He'll have to face the consequences of his acts. – Helen repeated the same words Will had just said to Dylan and entered the bedroom leaving Will to himself.

Will went downstairs and found something very rare: the room was silent. Everyone was probably still asleep because it was a Sunday morning, but he knew that the little ones wouldn't take too much longer to get up. They would be running around the house like little delinquents in no time. He decided to go to the kitchen and get a start on breakfast. Breakfast for twenty people is not something easy (or quick) to do. He was finishing frying some bacon and eggs when he thought about taking breakfast to Cris and Phoebe's room. He remembered that Phoebe liked fruits, cereal and orange juice, while Cristina was addicted to coffee and liked toast with jam. He fixed a plate with eggs and bacon and some orange juice for him, looked around the kitchen to see if everything was in place and started to go upstairs with the food on a big tray.

He stopped outside the girls' door and stared at it trying to figure out how he would get in. He had his hands full. He decided to call Cristina.

- Cris, Cris! Open the door, please! Cris, Cris!

Cristina yanked the door open furiously.

- What, Will? Is the house on fire? Oh, you are so lucky that we were already up because if you had woke me up I would kill… - And then she noticed the tray. – Is that for us? Oh, Will, this is so sweet! Come in, come in. What are you waiting for?

- For you to actually get out of the way? – Will answered.

- Oh, yeah, sorry! Come in. – She said while she entered the room. – Look who is here Phoebe! William and he brought us food, yay!

William saw Phoebe sitting in her bed tying her hair on a ponytail. She was wearing jeans shorts and a white shirt. William thought she looked beautiful.

- Good morning, girls! I come bearing gifts! Coffee and toast for you, Cris; juice, fruits and cereal for you, Pheebs. For me a healthy dose of morning grease.

- Thanks, Will – Phoebe beamed at him. God she wanted to kiss him good morning so bad.

Will put the tray over the study table and looked between the two beds. He wanted to sit with Phoebe but he didn't want to be too obvious in front of Cris. He started in the direction of Cris' bed when she stopped him:

- Stop right now, sailor. You can sit beside Pheebs. I know that's what you really want.

- Thanks, Cris. We were meaning to tell you…

- Guys, I'm not blind. Or stupid, for that matter. You were missing from the party for a long time and then I found you alone in the car all disheveled. And you never brought me breakfast in bed before, Will. As I said yesterday, you have my blessing. I think you are perfect for each other.

William beamed at her and turned to sit with Phoebe, who was blushing like a tomato and looking to the floor. William thought she was adorable, of course. He sat beside her and she looked at him smiling.

- Hi. – He said.

- Hi. – She responded with a bigger smile. – Good morning.

- Good morning. – He answered and leaned to kiss her on the lips.

- Oh, you guys are so sweet! – Cristina interrupted them. – But could you please stop? I want to eat and the last thing I need is to see my brother kissing my best friend. – She dodged the pillow Phoebe threw at her and picked up her coffee. – Speaking of nausea, how is Dylan going? Is he still asleep? I hope he is feeling like hell!

William kissed Phoebe on the cheek and picked up his orange juice before he answered Cristina.

- I think your wish was granted, Cris. Dylan is already up and he is feeling like hell. He threw up twice last night and has a headache this morning. Helen is talking with him right now. He was looking terrified when I left him this morning.

- Poor, Dylan. He is so grounded it is not even funny. – Phoebe had her head on William's right shoulder and was eating her apple. – But I guess he had it coming.

- Of course he had it coming. He totally ruined the party for me. – Cristina fumed.

- Chill, Cris. I know he didn't handle things well, but I talked to him and he meant well. – William put his glass on the table so he could embrace Phoebe and stroke her hair.

At this exact moment, Dylan entered the room and jumped on Cristina's bed.

- Oh, I'm so screwed… - He started to say, but stopped when Cristina literally kicked him out of bed.

- Ouch, Cris. Are you crazy? Why did you do that for?

- Oh, you got nerve! You totally ruined the party last night and now you come in here pretending that nothing happened.

- Cris, I'm really sorry. But things just got out of control. When I saw you and David together it was just so wrong… - He tried to explain it to her.

- Wrong? Wrong? – Cristina shrieked. – You knew I liked him and you never said anything, you actually teased me to death about him.

- Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm sorry. – He closed his eyes for a minute and continued. – I thought I was okay with it too, but when I saw you two together it just clicked that he wasn't the right guy for you. You have to believe me Cris, I know the guy, he is fun to be around and all, but he is kind of a jerk with women. I just didn't know how to handle things last night…

- You got that right. Next time talk to me and don't go pretending you're my knight in shine armor. I'm not a damsel in distress. I don't need protection from anybody.

- So, do you forgive me?

- Not yet, but you can hop in again.

- Thank god! I need my Cris bear! – He said while jumping in her bed again and putting his head on her lap. – Mom is so pissed with me. She forbade me to use my guitar for a month, she took away my ipod and said I could only use my computer for school stuff for a month; no party for two months. I'm only allowed to go to school and basketball practices.

- You so deserve this. – This time it was Phoebe who interrupted him. She was observing Dylan with a little smirk on her face.

Dylan finally looked at them and noticed how Phoebe had her head on William's shoulder and arms around his waist and how he was embracing her and stroking her hair.

- What is going on here? Why are you guys like this, with your hands all over each other?

William and Phoebe exchanged a look and they realized that they didn't move an inch when Dylan stormed in the room. They were together for less than twenty four hours but this was so natural already. They smiled at each other and again totally forgot they were in the middle of a conversation with Dylan.

- Hey, hey! – Dylan interrupted them. – I asked you a question. Wait a minute… Are you guys dating?

- Yes. – They answered in unison.

- Finally!!! I knew you would realize that you were crazy for each other sooner or later.

- Wait a minute! – Phoebe spoke. – You knew?

- Of course I knew, Pheebs. I'm your brother, I noticed how you were always kind of shy around William, and you're a not a shy girl. There was always some kind of tension. For you to behave like that you must really like the guy. And William was always looking at you with a dreaming expression. It was obvious that you would end up together.

- So, you're okay with it? – William asked Dylan. It was important to him to have his support.

- Yeah, I'm okay with it. Actually I'm more than ok with it. As long as you don't start sucking face in front of me, that is.

- I second this – Cristina said.

- Thanks, Dylan. – Phoebe smiled at her brother. – Not that I need your permission to date whoever I want, but it's really nice to have you on our side. We will need you since we're not telling the rest of the family for now.

- And you won't punch me in the nose? – William asked teasingly.

- Only if you hurt her. Which I know you won't. – William just nodded solemnly at this.

Dylan suddenly started to laugh out loud, which he regretted immediately because it worsened his headache.

- What? – William asked confused by his strange behavior.

- Man, I so wanna see Frank's face when he finds out about you two! – Dylan explained. – I just wish that Naoko is also present so she can film it and then we can post it on you tube… As Barney would say: it's going to be legendary!

- I'm glad our situation amuses you this much. – William answered a little tense.

- Whatever… It's not like this is happening anytime soon, huh? So go enjoy your secret affair. Somewhere else please, I don't want to be scared for life. So, Cris, care to give me a sip of this coffee, I really need some caffeine right now. – He turned to Cristina and completely blocked out the couple.

- Go get your own, I'm not sharing.

- You're mean, I'm not sure I like you anymore.

- Then, get out of my bed!

- I'm kidding, woman. So, top ten songs from the Beach Boys. Go!

William and Phoebe smiled and tuned out the other two, because when they started their game of making lists, well it was endless… And they had much better things to do with each other.

- What are your plans for today? – William asked Phoebe.

- I really want to spend time with you, but I have a history paper to deliver in two days and I haven't started yet. – She answered with a pout.

- Well, I already finished mine so I can help you with yours. This way we can spend time together and you will finish your paper.

- I love this idea. – Phoebe said and pecked him on the lips. – Let's just finish breakfast and then we could go to the lighthouse to study.

They finished their breakfast and headed to door after picking up Phoebe's books and notebook.

- Guys, we're going to the lighthouse to study. – Phoebe said at the door.

- Yeah, right, sis. Don't get too carried away with your "study", ok?

Phoebe rolled her eyes and William just laughed. They left the room, in the middle of a discussion between Cristina and Dylan to determine whether "Good Vibrations" or "Wouldn't it be nice" was the best Beach Boys song, holding hands.

They stopped at the boys' room to pick William's paper. While he was searching for the paper, it hit Phoebe that they were actually alone in William's bedroom. She approached him from behind and put her arms around his waist. He turned around with a huge smile which only got bigger the moment he saw the mischief in Phoebe's eyes.

- Hi. – She said.

- Hi.

- So, did you notice that we are completely alone?

- Yes ma'am, I have.

- And you're not planning on taking advantage of that?

His answer was to kiss her passionately. They stopped thinking and got lost in each other's arms. They stumbled around the room and ended up on William's bed, with Phoebe on top of him. They kissed heatedly and just couldn't get enough of one another.

When they stopped the making out session to get some air, Phoebe rested her head on William's chest and heard his accelerated heart.

- I don't think it is a good idea for us to stay here. Alone. In your bed.

- I know. – William answered. – But this is so good.

- Yes it is, but let's not get too carried away. And I have to at least start that paper…

- Now you decide to become a responsible student. –William joked.

Phoebe punched him on the shoulder and received a yelp in response.

- Ouch, girl. Violence is never the answer.

- Smart ass. Let's go.

Phoebe left the bed and waited for Will by the door. He got the paper and was already reaching her when he remembered something.

- Wait, there's something I wanted to show you.

He turned around and started to look for something. He turned to her and showed a CD.

- Found it!

- What is it? – Phoebe asked.

- A CD. – Was William's answer.

- Seriously? If you hadn't told me I'd never guess. From who, funny guy?

- I'll show you upstairs after we finish studying.

They took advantage of the empty house and walked hand in hand again. When they got to the lighthouse they sat together, with Phoebe resting her back on William's side and he circled her shoulders with his right arm. He started reading his paper to her while she took notes. They stayed like that for a long time until Phoebe snapped.

- Ok, let's take a break. I can't take studying anymore. I already have enough material to do the paper.

- Thank God, Pheebs. I was dying for a break. I couldn't wait anymore to do this.

And he turned her toward him and planted a firm kiss on her mouth. She just melted in his arms. After a while they were sitting together with their arms around one another when Phoebe remembered the CD. William went to the player they kept there and put the CD on. "Prove my love" started playing.

- Violent Femmes!

- Yeah, I was hearing them the other day and I wondered if you liked them. I thought you would.

- Yes, I love them. – Phoebe answered excited.

She jumped from the bank and started dancing to the song. William just watched amazed with the grace of her movements, until she caught his hands urging him to dance with her.

- Don't you think that song from the show "Two guys and a girl" is totally a rip off of "Blister in the sun"? – Phoebe asked, while still dancing.

- Yeah. Once I was watching a reprise and I thought that they used the opening of "Blister in the sun" as their theme, until I heard they claimed it was an original song. Original my ass.

- Yes it is.

- What is what?

- Your ass. – Phoebe answered while rounding him. – It is very original. And cute too. – She stopped dancing and stared playfully at his butt.

Will turned around immediately and Phoebe burst out laughing. He retaliated by circling her waist with his arms and kissing her soundly.

- So, my butt is cute? – He asked her after some time while still keeping his arms around her and she kept her arms around his neck.

- Very, very cute.

- Yours is very hot! – He said while trying to playfully have a peek of her back.

Phoebe blushed a little but laughed at his comment. At that moment the song changed.

- Oh, William, I love this song. This is my favorite Violent Femmes' song.

- Yeah, I love it too. For awhile now, every time I hear it I remember you, I remember how you make me feel every time I look at you. That's why I wanted to show you this.

He kissed her and they started to sway to the song. They forgot about homework, about their families and responsibilities. It was good to just be together like this, dancing so close with their arms around each other letting their feelings take over. And they danced and kissed for a long time without a care in the world.

_Good feeling won't you stay with me just a little longer_

_It always seems like your leaving when I need you here just a little bit longer. _

_Dear lady, there are so many things have come to fear_

_A little voice says I'm going crazy to see all my world disappear_

_Vague sketch of a fantasy_

_Laughing at the sunrise like he's been up all night_

_Ooo slippin' and slidin' what a good time_

_But now have to find a bed that can take this wait_

_Good feeling won't you stay with me just a little longer_

_Y'know it always seems like your leaving_

_When I know the other one just a little too well_

_Oh dear lady, won't you stay with me just a little longer_

_Y'know it always seems like your leaving_

_When I need you here just a little longer_

* * *

I'm really sorry for this long wait (for those of you I know were waiting). My life is really crazy, I'm working day and night and when I'm home I only want to sleep. I'll try not take too long to post the next chapter. The rating is up because I want to have more freedom with the language and to write some situations that only gorwn ups are allowed to read. I'm sorry for the mistakes but I didn't have time to review this well but I didn't want to wait any longer.

Happy 2009 and God bless us all!


End file.
